La Lutte pour la Vie
by Loar
Summary: OS sur la fusillade du 424 Stalker / A Jamais Roméo du point de vue de Lily Rush.


**Disclaimer :** Bon, vos le connaissez par cœur, les personnages et Co ne m'appartiennent pas ; mon seul salaire c'est des harengs imaginaires... Blah blah...

**Saison, spoilers :** Épisode 24 de la saison 4, Stalker / A Jamais Roméo.

**Note :** J'ai écrit cette fiction "au kilomètre" et je n'ai rien retravaillé ensuite. J'ai uniquement corrigé les fautes d'orthographe. Je voulais donner le plus possible un style "pensées", c'est pourquoi même s'il y aurait besoin de retouches à quelques endroits, je ne le ferai pas.

* * *

J'ai mal ! Mon dieu, j'ai mal !

Que s'est-il passé ? Tout s'est passé si vite ! Il était devant moi... Son arme... Il la pointait vers moi... Oh mon dieu il m'a tiré dessus !

J'ai mal !

La douleur irradie dans ma poitrine, et dans tout mon corps... Tout s'estompe... Je lutte pour garder conscience. Je dois garder conscience. Pour... Pour mes collègues. Mes amis. Scotty. Scotty...

Il était là... Je me souviens... C'est confus mais il était là. Il m'a tenu dans ses bras. Il m'a réconforté et m'a dit que tout irait bien. Je le crois. Je lui fais confiance. Il ne me mentirait pas... C'est mon équipier. Mon ami. Il est toujours là quand j'ai besoin de lui...

J'ai mal !

_Hey !..._

Scotty ! Mon dieu, Scotty, j'ai tellement mal !_ Hey_ ! Viens m'aider encore un fois, je t'en pris ! Je ne veux plus ressentir cette douleur... J'ai déjà tellement souffert, Scotty. Je n'en peux plus... Aide-moi. Je t'en pris, Scotty. Aide-moi ! _Hey !..._

J'ai mal !

_Hey !_ J'ai beau crier, tu ne viens pas. J'ai beau crier, tu ne m'entends pas. Personne ne m'entend. Je crois que je ne peux plus crier. Je suis si fatiguée !... J'aimerais me reposer... Juste une minute...

Non... Je dois continuer... Je dois me battre ! Je dois lutter jusqu'au bout car je n'ai pas fait tout ça pour rien. Toutes ces années. De souffrance. Je n'ai pas abandonné et je suis toujours là. Et ça ne changera pas. Mais je t'en pris Scotty... Quand je rentrerai, j'espère que tu seras là... Et que j'oserai encore te le demander... Ce "Hey"...

Je suis désolée Scotty... De ne pas m'ouvrir plus. J'essaie pourtant, tu sais. Vraiment. Non... En fait, non... C'est un mensonge... J'ai enfermé mes souvenirs, mon enfance, mes blessures à double tour dans un coin de mon être pour ne plus jamais avoir à y faire face... Je suis lâche, Scotty... Je n'arrête pas de te mentir, de vous mentir, de mentir à tout le monde, y compris à moi-même...

Je réalise que tout est plus clair maintenant... Je veux dire... J'ai moins mal... Peut-être l'effet de ce que me donnent les médecins... Ça me fait un effet étrange... Mais maintenant je peux penser plus clairement... Mais j'aurai certainement tout oublié à mon réveil...

Je sens les médecins et les infirmières qui s'agitent autour de moi... Ils me parlent... Ils me posent des questions... Mais comment puis-je y répondre, bon sang ? Quelqu'un à prévenir ? S'il parle le langage des chats, mes deux compagnons à quatre pattes voudraient certainement être prévenus, mais bon...

Je suis seule... Il faut dire que je n'ai jamais réussi à avoir de relation durable et sérieuse... "Réussi"... Ce mot me fait rire... Allons donc ma vieille Lilly, soit donc honnête avec toi-même pour une fois... Tu fais tout pour que ça rate. A chaque fois. Joseph avait raison après tout... Peut-être que tu veux être toute seule... Tu veux mais tu ne veux pas... Peur et besoin. Besoin ou peut-être fascination. Ou les deux. Et l'envie d'être comme tout le monde. D'être heureuse...

Hum... Par contre, je me demande d'où vient cette soudaine lubie de parler de moi à la seconde personne... On va mettre ça sur le compte des antidouleurs...

...Antidouleurs qui ne semblent plus faire effet... Mon dieu, j'ai mal, la douleur revient ! J'entends à nouveau les bruits de l'hôpital, les bip-bip des moniteurs, les ronrons des machines, les voix des médecins, les cris des patients... J'ai l'impression d'être "partie" des heures, des jours, une éternité, mais pourtant, c'était comme si ça n'avait été qu'une fraction de seconde...

J'ai mal !

J'avais du me pâmer de douleur pendant quelques instants. Peut-être quelques minutes... De violents vertiges m'assaillent... Je dois résister... Je ne dois pas ressombrer dans l'inconscience... Tout est à nouveau confus... J'ai mal... La souffrance brouille tout... La lumière est si aveuglante ! Je dois fermer les yeux un instant... Mais en restant éveiller...

Un médecin me secoue, me dit que je dois rester éveillée… garder les yeux ouverts... Je sais... Je le sais... Mais j'ai mal... C'est juste pour une seconde... Je les rouvre. Je cligne. L'éclairage est toujours aussi agressif à mes yeux. Et pourtant tout à coup il semble s'assombrir... Je suis tellement fatiguée... Mais je dois lutter... Mais l'idée d'abandonner creuse son chemin dans mon esprit et gagne du terrain, franchissant mes barrières... J'ai mal... Je suis fatiguée... Je voudrais juste dormir... Et fermer les yeux... Il y a tellement de lumière... Tout s'assombrit encore jusqu'à devenir d'un noir abyssal...

Qu'est-ce que... Que se passe-t-il ? Cette silhouette !... Cette voix... Maman ?...

J'avais prononcé ce mot sans m'en rendre compte... Je n'avais même pas fermé les yeux, je n'avais pas bougé, excepté mes lèvres... Peut-être avais-je halluciné... Pourtant... Ce que j'avais vu... Je sentis les larmes me monter aux yeux... "Je t'aime ma chérie" Moi aussi je t'aime maman... Malgré tout, je t'aime et je t'aimerai toujours. Tu vas tellement me manquer...

Adieu...

On se reverra peut-être un jour. Mais pas tout de suite.

Car moi, je vais vivre.

Je vais vivre.


End file.
